return_to_planet_virgofandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series My Hero Academia and a major protagonist in the Return to Planet Virgo RP series. Appearance Midoriya has round green eyes, unruly dark green hair and four symmetrical freckles on both sides of his cheeks. His Hero Costume consists of a dark green jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads and knee pads that reach his thighs, a hood meant to resemble that of All Might's hair and red oversized boots. Although Midoriya initially started out very skinny, his training with All Might gave him an array of well-developed muscles. Personality Midoriya is a polite and helpful boy. Despite his timid demeanor, he bears an iron will that will keep him fighting for as long as he needs to. He is willing to help those in need no matter what gets in his way. Midoriya has also proven himself to be very intelligent, having a borderline encyclopedic knowledge on many heroes he knows of and is therefore very resourceful. Synopsis Medlex Battle 1 Arc As Shifuto and Reed struggle against Nyx during their battle, this is where Midoriya makes his first appearance. He enters by using his Detroit Smash on Nyx. After a little while, they finally defeat him. After the battle, he, Shifuto and Reed heard a thud. It was Neptune, who fell from Gamindustri and landed on Planet Virgo. Midoriya introduces himself to her, and she joins he, Shifuto, Reed's adventures. Eventually, Medlex shows up, here to kill Shifuto and friends. Shifuto and his new friends engage in combat with him. Even after Midoriya used his 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash, Medlex was still standing, until All Might made his first appearance, punching Medlex and knocking him out in one hit. Midoriya thanks All Might for helping tjem defeat Medlex. Powers and Abilities *'One For All:' Midoriya's Quirk, One For All, gives him the stockpiled power of the previous 8 generations before him, granting him superhuman strength and speed. This Quirk was given to him by All Might, who was the eighth holder of the quirk, making Midoriya the ninth holder. *'One For All; Full Cowl:' A technique Midoriya uses where he lets the power of One For All course and flow throughout his body, greatly enhancing his strength and speed and preventing his bones from breaking whenever he uses One For All. *'Detroit Smash:' One of Midoriya's moves when using One For All. He often uses this move in the form of a punch. *'Delaware Smash:' Midoriya often uses this move in the form of a flick, which is powerful enough to fire a blast of compressed air. *'St. Louis Smash:' Midoriya uses this move at 8%, and in the form of a roundhouse kick. *'Manchester Smash:' Midoriya uses this move at 20%, and in the form of an axe kick. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's most poweful move. He starts off firing a Delaware Smash, and then hitting the opponent with a devastating Detroit Smash. This move was powerful enough to leave a large dent on Medlex. Battles *'Shifuto, Reed and Izuku Midoriya VS Nyx:' Win *'Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Purple Heart, Reed and All Might VS Medlex:' Win Trivia *Izuku Midoriya was intended to be a comletely different character who goes by the name of "Mikumo Akatami." In this concept, he was Quirkless, but used makeshift gadgets and luck to get past obstacles. He originally had much longer and curlier hair, and his Hero Costume looked much more menacing. However, the first thing the author thought when he made this design was "give him a goddamn haircut," which led to the creation of Izuku Midoriya. *Izuku Midoriya's favorite food is katsudon. *Izuku Midoriya's design is similar to Gon Freecss from Hunter x Hunter's. *Izuku Midoriya shares a birthday with Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes